Vlad Masters, Billionaire Vampire
by Jey keeps on Hustling
Summary: I never meant to spend the rest of my life with a fifteen year old. Let alone my arch enemy. But, this really wasn't my idea of "living in the moment" either.
1. Chapter 1

Vladimir Masters, Billionaire Vampire

Present day, in Wisconsin:

I never thought that I'd be spending the rest of my life with a fifteen year old immortal. Really, I imagined my love, Madeline and I spending the rest of our lives together on one of my many dairy farms or if she preferred a more luxurious life, somewhere in Venice or Paris sipping wine. But, no, I had to be stuck with her son instead... Anyway, this story of mine shall be told by none other than our author and just how I came to be Vladimir Masters, Billionaire Vampire.

The winter of December, 2012:

"Now, now little badger, let's not be too hasty. I am your uncle Vlad.." The older man said inching away from the furious teen known as Daniel Fenton, but on the side the famous hero, Danny Phantom.

"'Hasty?'" He exclaimed. "You have royally destroyed my life!" There were tears forming in his big, crystal blue eyes.

Vlad gasped. "Don't you think that's a little extreme?" He tried to inch closer to Danny, but he moved away from him. "I only told the bullies to leave you alone. I really can't see any harm in that, my dear boy."

That only fueled Danny's anger. Vlad could be so stupid sometimes...even for a genius such as himself. If only Vlad knew what he was really going through...

"That's because you don't understand. By you telling them off like that, they'll only come at me harder. I probably be dead tomorrow if Dash gets out of SAC* early for good behavior. And, if Kwan doesn't get to me first. I'm doomed!"

"Daniel, I only wanted to make amends, please." He reached out one last time before Danny told him to get lost.

Vlad left without another word brisking the cold winter air. He decided not to take the limo because he needed some thinking time. Walking down the street a small girl in a light pink coat walked up to him with a basket of sweets. She could been nine or ten.

"Hi, mister, would you like to buy some cookies?" She asked so innocently. Vlad contemplated saying, no, but instead obliged. It was quite cold that night. So cold Vlad even with his ghostly other half could feel the chill. So, why was such a Pettitte little girl going around saling cookies?

"Hey, mister? Could you do me another favor?" She smiled sweetly revealing pearly white fangs. "I'm kinda hungry right now, so could you spare a couple of pints... Maybe four?"


	2. Chapter 2

Vladimir Masters, Billionaire Vampire chapter 2

The cold white snow covered the ground. Everywhere a blanket of snow covered every car and roof top. There was not a soul on any sidewalk or any alleyway. The cold air could have been freezing that night, but that didn't stop Death from reaping souls that night. And, for one man, he'd have never thought he'd be reaped that night.

Vlad groaned. It was like he had come back from the dead. Noticing his surroundings, he saw that he had been lying on a heap of trash in an alley. His face contorted in disgust when he sniffed the rancid air.

Suddenly, Vlad noticed that his neck was sticky and wet. Also, observing that his shirt and tie were undone revealing his defined chest (pretty fly for an old guy). He touched the area with his fingertips. Bringing the fingertips in his sight, he saw that it was a red substance that reminded him of...blood..

Vlad transformed into Plasmius. He flew into the night sky. During the flight, he felt woozy and sick. This had never happened. In the air, he felt like a God. He felt as if he ruled the earth and everyone in it. But, tonight, he lacked power, and Vlad Masters was nothing but power. And, he knew it.

Arriving at his mansion in uptown Amity Park, Vladimir phased into his lab. He was panting. That flight must have taken more out of his than he thought. Cold sweat streamed down his blue forehead and onto his brow.

He sat in his lab chair made out of the best black leather in the United States. He eventually turned back into"human" Vlad. He fanned himself with his hand asking why is it so hot. He took off his soiled Armani jacket and threw it away from him.

Now, he would test his theory. He ran blood test and did various relevant research with ancient books. At the end of all his researching and testing, he came to a conclusion. He had been bitten by a vampire. A blood sucking, deadly vampire. Vladimir didn't even mess with them. He knew that they were evil. Not as evil as him, but wrongfully messed up.

He sighed. Rubbing his temples, he felt a headache approaching. He now knew why he felt so sick and drained. He was dying.

Vlad sat back in his chair and breathed out. There had to be a way to cure this- this disease.

In the mean time, he still had not cleaned himself. He took a quick hot shower and put on a simple Egyptian cotton robe with a M on his heart. Looking in the mirror of his lab, he saw that the marks were already closing. Maybe he wouldn't die after all.

Just then, he heard his phone ring. He found it on his desk and answered the Galaxy S III.

"Masters' speaking." He said. He ran his big long fingers through his silver hair waiting for a response.

"It's Danny." The boy said in monotone. "We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Vladimir Masters, Billionaire Vampire Chapter: 3

Vlad paced back and forth across his office. His shoes clicked across the hard black marble floor and his ponytail swished behind him. He was stressed. Danny wanted to talk about only God knows what and he was afraid that he was turning into a blood sucking fiend...well, he already was one but, in the meantime, he had been running more test. They had all affirmed his suspicions. A vampire had infact bitten him. The quesion was if he was going to become to wait for the other test result of that, he prepared for Danny's visit.

The last time they had spoken was the day Danny confronted him about the bullies. Vlad was really only trying to help and that seemed to not work. The next time he would probably scare them off or something. The boy had seemed so upset about the whole ordeal, yet Vlad couldn't see the problem. Was his little badger trying to be a man, or did his intervening just add to the fire?

"Ding! Dong!" The doorbell rang. Vlad took the chocolate chip cookies out the oven he was making and went to the door. It was Danny.

"Can I come in?" The freezing teen asked. It was atleast thirty degrees outside and the boy only had on a light coat with a scarf.

"Of course." Vlad led them into the drawing room. "I just made some cookies." Danny sniffed, then smiled.

"Chocolate chip?" He asked grinning. Vlad nodded.

"Your favorite." The man sat on his well hand crafted plush couch. Danny sat across from him on a similar chair.

Crossing his long legs, Vlad got down to why Danny was here. "So, Daniel. What do I owe this plesant visit?"

Danny took off his coat and scarf."Um, well, you see I wanted to talk about our last conversation. I feel like we left that on a bad note." His blue diamond eyes showed true contriteness. "I feel like I over reacted."

Vlad's eyebrows arched. "Oh." Vlad was speechless. "To tell you the truth Daniel, I thought I-." Danny's face was that of pure horror.

"Daniel?" Vlad stood. The boy was staring straight at him. "Is there something on my face?" He asked with a nervous grin which only made Danny look more distressed.

The boy finally spoke. "Y-your teeth..." He said shakily. "Is this a joke because I didn't really think you had fangs."

Vlad dashed over to a mirror. His reflection was...disappearing? Yet, he could still see his sharp teeth. "Oh. My. God." He backed away with a distressed wail. He didn't need the test anymore. His suspicions were confermed. He was turning into a non-sparkling creature of the night (couldn't resist).


End file.
